When utilizing power tools, the accessories or working bits for the tools may be changed out or varied depending upon the operation to which the power tool is being used. These various accessories come in various lengths, sizes and dimensions. For example, the accessories may include saw blades, hammer drill bits, drill bits, jigsaw blades, scroll saw blades, screw driver bits and the like, such as those shown in FIG. 23. The length of the accessories may vary. By way of non-limiting example, some saw blades may be nine inches in length, while other saw blades are six inches in length. It would be desirable to provide a storage case that is capable of storing these accessories having various lengths and sizes. Moreover, it would be advantageous if such a storage case allowed easy and quick access to the accessories regardless of the length or size of the accessory and does not require the accessories to be dumped out to retrieve the shorter accessories. Productivity of the user of the power tool may be enhanced by allowing easy and quick access to the accessories. Additionally, it would be advantageous if such a case were lightweight, compact, durable and economical to manufacture.